Inventive concepts relate to a memory controller, and more particularly, to a memory controller and/or a method of controlling a memory device storing error correction code (ECC) data.
With the development of technology, semiconductor memory devices are increasing in capacity and speed. As one example of a semiconductor memory device, a volatile memory device, such as a DRAM device, may determine data by charge stored in a capacitor, and may erase the stored data when power supply is shut down.
As the operation of a semiconductor memory device increases in speed, the error probability of storing data increase. In order to prevent, or reduce the likelihood of, performance degradation due to increased error occurrence, various measures for correcting errors are proposed.